The Dakoti saga
by Dakoti
Summary: Set in the Naruto universe, this story of the Dakoti saga. A talented shinobi who returns to Konoha after being gone for two years. It intertwines with the original Naruto shippudden story line


**The Return**

**The long awaited day had finally come when Dakoti returned to Konoha. He had been gone for nearly two years, and now he was finally coming back to the place he called home. As he walked along the main highway that lead into Konoha, he carried with him his musashi sword, the one he had received during his inauguration into the anbu black ops at the age of 14, swung to his waist over his dark overcoat. His golden brown eyes studying the ground in front of him as his shaggy black hair tousled in the wind. He wondered if his friends would still accept him, he had written to them often, but it always seemed as though their lives were moving forward happily, while he was being forgotten in the past. **

**Dakoti was so absorbed in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear the sound of crunching leaves a few yards off the path. He stopped immediately and tensed his body for something to happen. Dakoti was a very good fighter, and had even gotten a lot better while he was away, on top of that he was extremely intelligent and very good at senjutsu (The art of strategy) In seconds the air around the path exploded with leaves, as several bandits jumped at him in a coordinated assault. Dakoti simply stood in a defensive position and waited for them to attack him. As a bandit wearing only pants and a strange blade on his back charged him, he threw a chakra fed punch straight at Dakoti at a high rate of speed. Dakoti smiled and moved his head inches to the left as the punch passed harmlessly over his shoulder. Dakoti moved his right arm up and grabbed the bandits wrist he used to punch with and spun it around until Dakoti was behind the bandit holding his arm behind his back. The other bandits froze in fear, apparently the bandit he had grabbed was the leader and brains of the outfit. Dakoti smiled almost sadistically as he pushed the bandits left shoulder down and his right arm up, and within seconds a nice loud pop echoed through the trees as the bandit's shoulder left its socket. The bandit screamed in agonizing pain and fell to his knees weeping. Dakoti pulled his sword out and finished it without a second thought. The remaining bandits quickly dispersed away from their fallen leader. Dakoti continued his walk into Konoha after giving the bandit leader a proper burial under the shade of a large boulder. **

**Finishing up her mission for the day, Kat walked down the street to Ichiraku for some well earned ramen and tea. **

"**One medium bowl of pork ramen, with extra miso, and a cup of tea please," Kat said in her usual electric happy tone, as she sat at the counter rubbing the back of her neck under her long fox red hair. She waited until her ramen was served before she said her usual prayer and started to eat. As she ate she was lost in her thoughts of things she would do for the rest of the day, the dark clouds suggested it would rain later today so she had a chance to do her favorite thing, dance in the rain. She grinned silently to herself at the thought. **

"**A glass of sake please," said a vaguely familiar voice. Kat looked up from her bowl to see a young man sitting two seats away from her, she noticed that he looked very familiar as well. What didn't look familiar were the dark bags under his eyes caused by what could only be insomnia. She realized she had been staring for nearly thirty seconds when he looked up to meet her gaze, she blushed bright red and looked back to her bowl. She quietly kept stealing glances at the boy every half minute and observed as he downed three cups of sake, paid for it, and left just as quickly and quietly as he had come. Kat finished her ramen and paid as well after another half hour of day dreaming. Once she walked through the curtain and back out into the bustling street she saw him again. Directly across the street, staring at her. She felt a chill go down her spine and looked away as she started off at a swift jog. She thought she heard someone following her so she jumped a few railings to reach the rooftop where she headed off at full speed. After another ten minutes she reached her meadow where she liked to dance in the rain. She was almost to the middle of the meadow when she heard someone behind her, she twisted her body and caught a glimpse of who it was before she decided to throw her right elbow at the person. **

**Dakoti stepped his left foot back and carelessly dodged Kat's elbow. **

"**You don't remember me?" Dakoti asked slightly amused. **

" **No, but if you don't stop following me you won't remember either!" Snapped Kat. **

"**Don't be so hostile KittyKat," Dakoti said with a heartwarming smile. Suddenly Kat realized who it was. Only one person called her that. **

"**DAKOTI!" Kat exclaimed happily as she jumped into his embrace with enough excitement to cause them to fall to the ground. After a few seconds hugging they noticed the position they were in. Their relationship together had always been that of best friends, even so Kat had feelings for him once upon a time. Dakoti too had such feelings for her, but always thought she could do much better than him, before he had left though he had told her how he felt and she had rejected him for reasons he still did not know to this day. Kat climbed off of him onto her feet and dusted herself off casually like nothing had happened. **

**Dakoti laid still on the ground and closed his eyes thinking to himself 'Crap she still resents the fact that I like her more than a friend.' **

"**So when did you get back?" Kat asked, as she helped him to his feet. **

"**About two minutes before I went to Ichiraku actually." Dakoti replied. **

"**Yeah about that, Since when do you drink sake?!" She snapped. **

"**Chill, I see you are still acting as though you are my mother." He laughed. **

"**Shut up!" Kat said punching him in the arm playfully. Dakoti smiled and looked up at the sky. She followed his gaze just in time to see the first bit of rain falling out of the sky. She smiled and completely forgot where she was as she lost herself in a world of bliss. **

**Standing a few feet back against a tree, Dakoti watched her dance around the meadow. She did it so gracefully it was unreal. They stayed that way for around half an hour until the rain had subsided to a slow drizzle. Soaked to the bone, she looked down from the sky smiling with such enthusiasm, He couldn't help but smile back. **

"**So how long is it you are going to be in town?" Kat asked as she pounced up to him. **

"**Permanently, I need to go get a house, and I need to get a job as well," Dakoti explained. **

"**You should go to the Hokage, and see about getting employed as a shinobi" **

"**That was my first thought," Dakoti said, "not much else I could do." **

"**Well then lets get back into town." **

**They arrived at the Hokage's mansion and walked in the direction of the Hokage's room. **

"**So anything happen in the past few months?" Dakoti asked, "We kind of lost touch for awhile." **

"**Well… I've been working towards becoming a medical kunoichi." Kat said softly, "why did we lose touch?… We talked a lot for awhile, but then we just dwindled into nothingness…" Dakoti glanced at her, impressed at the unique way she had phrased her sentence. **

"**Medical kunoichi? Aah that is very good… So say I fell off a cliff, Could you put all my bones back together?" Dakoti challenged. **

"**No! I'm good, but I'm not **_**that **_**good… yet" She ended with a smile. **

"**You still haven't answered my question…" **

"**Ah very well… I was busy working towards coming back, this is why I couldn't write… I was in the Wave Country," Dakoti confessed. **

"**What?! Why!? You were supposed to be over near rock country, how did you end up all the way across the continent and then some?" She asked. He stared ahead and didn't answer. They reached the Hokage's room and stood outside the door. Standing quietly they heard arguing. After a few minutes the arguing ceased as it seemed whoever had been arguing had come to an agreement. Suddenly the door opened and a yellow haired boy and Kakashi Hatake stepped out. The yellow haired boy continued down the hallway, but Kakashi hovered for a short moment looking at Dakoti before departing. "What was that about?" **

"**We were in Anbu together for a short while. As for the yellow haired boy, who was he? Dakoti asked. **

"**That's Uzumaki Naruto, he's been back for a few months now." She explained. **

**Hmm Dakoti hummed to himself thinking. **

**They entered the Hokage's room. They walked up to the desk where Tsunade sat rubbing her temples. She looked up at the two and then looked back to her desk. **

"**Kat, I need you to do something for me. Take this parcel to the couriers and have them send it to the Sand Village." Tsunade ordered. Kat accepted the parcel and bowed with respect, leaving without a word. "When did you get back?" Tsunade asked. **

"**About an hour ago, I've come to be a Leaf shinobi again." Dakoti stated. **

"**Oh? Very well…" she said while looking through some files, "Lets see here… Ah here is your file," blowing dust off of it, she began to read it "hmm… Anbu black ops… Jonin at 13... Passed all leadership exams… How old are you? 18?" Tsunade asked. **

"**Yes Tsunade-sama."**

"**Hmm ok then… very well, I hereby reinstate you as Jonin among shinobi, you will carry out your missions swiftly and without hesitation, And in the event the village is attacked you must be prepared to lay your life down in the villages defense. Do I make myself clear?" **

"**Crystal Tsunade-sama." Dakoti responded. **

"**Good. Here is your first mission. You are the team leader, select three others who's abilities appeal to you. You leave at noon tomorrow," Tsunade ordered. Oh and Dakoti, I plan on talking to you about where you have been."**

"**Man you guys still work as fast as I remember," Dakoti smirked, ignoring her last sentence. Tsunade glanced and nodded at him before going back to her work. Dakoti left and walked up the path that led to the top of the Hokage monument. Once he was at the top he looked out to Konoha, and thought about how beautiful it was in the light of the setting sun. After a few minutes he decided to get ready for the mission. He swung by the Shinobi armory and picked up some supplies, as well as a Jonin vest and some new clothes. Afterwards he rushed over to his old landlords' house and bought back his old apartment. Once he arrived at his apartment he entered and the entire apartment was empty except for a couch, a bed, and a refrigerator. He set about his work organizing supplies. **

* * *

**The mission he was assigned to was an A rank mission. **

**Some bandits had been raiding caravans and travelers up in the mountains, after they raided the unsuspecting travelers they would take their loot to a secret hideout higher up in the mountains somewhere through the forests. The mission was to catch the bandits in the act, follow them back to their hideout, and put an end to it. After studying it for a few hours, he came up with several possible strategies and outcomes and chose the best one. The next step was to go pick up the other team members he had chosen, but first sleep was needed. **

**Early in the morning before the sun had come up, he set off to go pick up the other team members. He arrived at Chodi Bakugami's home and knocked on the door. **

**Chodi awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door and was prepared to open the door and cuss them out, and then he opened the door to see his old friend outfitted in Jonin clothing with exception of his musashi sword which was strapped to his back diagonally and upside down. Chodi blinked several times before speaking, **

"**Dakoti? Where and the hell'd you come from? And why are you bangin on my freakin door? What time is it?" Chodi bombarded him with questions. **

"**Chill man, I got back yesterday and today we're going on a mission. Pack your crap and get ready, meet me at the gate." Dakoti finished and turned on his heel to leave. **

"**Nice to see you too!" shouted Chodi sarcastically. **

"**Yeah yeah" Dakoti replied waving his hand in the air over his shoulder. He heard Chodi mumble something under his breath and let out a little chuckle. His friend had changed quite a bit since he'd been gone, his blonde hair was longer, he was a lot more taller and well built as well. **

**Dakoti walked up the stairway leading to his friend Dualie's apartment. Dualie opened the door on the second knock and grinned with amusement as if he had already known whom it was. **

"**Hey man what's up? When did you get back?" Dualie said cheerfully while he gestured for Dakoti to come in. **

"**I got back yesterday and Tsunade-sama assigned me a mission today." explained Dakoti as he went on to explain the mission. "I would very much like it if you were on my team." Dualie grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat on the couch thinking. **

"**Why do you want me? I have no special skills. Pick Chodi, he's a tracker, he'll be more useful for this one." **

"**He's getting ready right now. You're faster and more agile than any of the other guys. So I want you to come, your fighting skills match up very well with my own. You and I will be the main fighters," explained Dakoti. Dualie thought it over for a few moments before finally speaking. **

"**Alright fine, when do we leave?" asked Dualie. **

"**Noon, meet me at the front gate ready to go," said Dakoti as he was getting up to go. **

"**Got it," Dualie said getting up to get ready. Dakoti walked to the front gates and double checked his gear. **

**Dualie was the first to show up. He was outfitted in standard shinobi pants and wraps, and wearing a short sleeve shirt underneath his Jonin vest and his head band around his upper arm, and over his vest his kukiri blade was strapped to the back of his right shoulder. They said nothing, but exchanged nods. **

**Chodi arrived shortly after wearing the same standard shinobi uniform, with the exception of his black trench coat over his uniform and his toboggan/headband over his blonde hair. **

"**Who else is coming?" asked Chodi in a more cheerful tone than earlier.**

"**No one, we are going to go get her," Dakoti stated, "She lives a little ways outside the village, she knows the mountains very well and she is a kunoichi." **

"**Oh cool then what are we waiting for? I wanna be back in time to catch a movie later," Said Dualie. They all laughed and then began on their way. The reached the village they were headed to in no time at all. They walked to the apartment building where the kunoichi lived and found her room. **

"**Keep your hands to yourself and your words if you cant control them," said Dakoti. Chodi and Dualie exchanged quizzical glances wondering why it mattered to him how they acted around this woman, perhaps Dakoti had a thing for her. **

**Dakoti knocked on the door and a tall woman with light hair answered it. **

"**Dakoti," the woman said with a cheerful smile "it's so nice to see you again. What brings you here?" **

"**This is the kunoichi?" asked Chodi with interest. **

"**No it's not. It is wonderful to see you again Aunt Jodie" Dakoti said with a genuine smile, "I need to borrow Kiki for awhile. I promise you no harm will come to her." **

**Aunt Jodie seemed to ponder it for a moment before finally deciding it was ok. She explained Kiki was at the training grounds outside the village. So the trio departed and headed to the training grounds. **

"**Oh so that's why. She's family." Dualie said as they jumped from branch to branch. Dakoti said nothing but nodded in assurance.**

**They arrived at the training grounds and found Kiki. A small dark haired girl who was already outfitted in shinobi gear. She turned to look and smiled when she saw them coming. **

"**What are you doing here?" Kiki asked cheerfully.**

"**I can't wait until everyone stops being surprised that I'm back. We are here on a mission, Its about the bandits in the mountains. We are here to stop them and we'd like you to come along." Explained Dakoti. **

"_**That's **_**your cousin?" Asked Chodi. **

"_**That's **_**the kunoichi?" Asked Dualie. Kiki glared at them. **

"**Yes you goofs! I'm his freakin cousin and yes I am the mother flippin kunoichi!" Shouted Kiki. They both blinked, dumbfounded. Dakoti laughed and began walking in the direction of the mountains, they all followed. **

**Once they reached the mountains they reviewed the plan, Chodi would pose as a traveler and allow them to take his goods, his goods would be infused with his chakra so that he could track them, afterwards they would follow them to their hideout and get rid of them. **

**The other three were hiding away in the trees as Chodi walked along the path that Kiki had chosen, disguised as a merchant. It didn't take long before the bandits showed up. They jumped out of the trees and made an odd circle around Chodi. There were 6 in total. Chodi raised his arms up above his head in defeat. A lone bandit stepped forward. **

"**Hand over your valuable items, and we might let you live." Stated the bandit in a slick, sneaky tone.**

"**Who the hell are you to take what you want and take lives when you want?" Demanded Chodi. The bandit looked aggravated. **

"**I am the leader of this group and we are the owners of these mountains," replied the Bandit leader in a more aggravated tone, "now hand over your things or die!" **

"**You know what? I don't think I will. Six guys against one? Go get more guys and then lets get this started." Chodi said chuckling. **

"**What is he doing?!" Hissed Kiki.**

"**Screwing everything up" responded Dualie, Dakoti nodded in agreement.**

"**No I don't think we need more guys…" Said the Bandit leader "In fact, I think we will only use one." Chodi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. " Do you know who I am?" **

"**You are some stupid bandit leader. Yes?" Replied Chodi coolly **

"**I am Ishidate Yugaki former shinobi of the hidden mist, And your murderer" the bandit leader stated casually as he removed his mask revealing a huge scar across his mouth. 'SHIT' thought Dakoti, his eyes widening. **

"**Stay here" Dakoti whispered to the other two as he quietly moved closer to the conflict. He waited as close to the path as he could. **

"**Now… DIE!" Ishidate yelled in sadistic voice that craved bloodshed, as he withdrew his blade and lunged towards Chodi with blinding speed. In an instant Dakoti was between the two and had locked blades with Ishidate, at the same time Chodi removed his trench fighters (Knuckle blades)**

**Ishidate's eyes widened in shock and surprise. **

"**ATTACK!" Ishidate ordered jumping back and unlocking swords with Dakoti. The men charged at them with weapons drawn. There was a deafening crack and one of the bandits did a flip into the trunk of a tree bleeding from the head, there he stayed. Dualie jumped into the rough triangle the three Leaf Shinobi formed in the center of the circle of bandits. **

**Ishidate stayed back from the fight. Though out numbered, the three shinobi easily defeated the rest of the bandits. Ishidate looked at the carnage and at the unscathed Leaf ninja. "Very well, you win. I will leave these mountains and stop robbing travelers" Ishidate surrendered. **

"**No, you will die or rot in prison, your choice" snapped Dakoti.**

"**Now now, Do not be so harsh Dakoti, how can I kill you if I'm in prison or dead?" Ishidate said with an evil grin "I think I will rather enjoy my freedom for now… goodbye Dakoti…" Ishidate melted away in the wind. **

"**Chodi, can you track him?" Asked Dakoti. Chodi closed his eyes and then opened them and shook his head. **

"**No, I never touched him and he didn't take any of the goods" said Chodi. Dakoti cursed under his breath. Dualie and Chodi glanced at each other. Something was up with this Ishidate guy, and whatever it was Dakoti was in on it, they decided it best to ask him later. Kiki came wondering out of the woods, wide eyed and shocked.**

"**What's her problem?" Asked Chodi.**

"**She's never seen someone killed before." Replied Dakoti.**

"**Well what the hell did she think we were going to do once we found the bandits? And I thought she was a Kunoichi?" Chodi taunted. **

"**You know how it is Chodi… You can't just instantly be ok with death," replied Dakoti, "It takes time…" Chodi shrugged it off and pretended like nothing had happened, to emphasize his lack of care for the dead ones lying on the ground. **

"**Lets get back to Konoha. I'm going to take Kiki home and meet you guys at Ichiraku." **

"**Ok, catch you later," said Dualie as he and Chodi departed. Kiki looked as though she might be sick, so Dakoti hurried her away and took her home, comforting her on the way. After saying goodbye to his cousins and his aunt, he started on his way back to Konoha. **

**On the way back he rubbed the back of his neck and thought about how much trouble he hadn't escaped by coming back. He'd still have to finish what was started so long ago. Ishidate would undoubtedly tell the others. It would be only a matter of time before they came for him.**


End file.
